This invention relates to magnetic proximity sensors and methods of using the proximity sensors for sensing proximity of external objects.
More particularly, the present invention relates to very small magnetic proximity sensors capable of sensing small distances and various applications and uses of the sensors.
Recently, novel latching micro magnetic relays were discovered. The novel latching micro magnetic relay is based on preferential magnetization of a soft magnetic cantilever in a permanent external magnetic field. Switching between two magnetic states is accomplished by momentarily changing the direction of the cantilever""s. magnetization by passing a short current pulse through a planar coil situated adjacent the cantilever. Once the relay is switched, it is held in this nonvolatile state (latched) by the permanent external magnetic field. Additional information as to the construction and operation of the novel latching micro magnetic relay is disclosed in a co-pending U.S. patent application entitled xe2x80x9cElectronically Switching Latching Micro-Magnetic Relay and Method of Operating Samexe2x80x9d, with Ser. No. 09/496,446, filing date Feb. 2, 2000, and incorporated herein by reference.
In the prior art, proximity sensors are generally relatively large devices that include circuitry for sensing a change in a magnetic or electric field. In most applications these proximity sensors were designed for stationary use and were not portable or movable. A portable application has been designed, and discussed in the literature, using a Microreed, which resulted in an ultra-small passive MEMS magnetic portable proximity sensor. However, the Microreed sensor is not sufficiently versatile to provide a proximity sensor usable in a variety of different applications.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide new and improved micro magnetic proximity sensor apparatus and methods of use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved micro magnetic proximity sensor apparatus that is highly versatile and can be used in a variety of applications with only slight modifications.
And another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved micro magnetic proximity sensor apparatus that is relatively easy to fabricate and use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved micro magnetic proximity sensor apparatus capable of sensing very small or short distances.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved micro magnetic proximity sensor apparatus that is capable of sensing direction of movement as well as proximity.